films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
The Sad Story of Henry
Come Out, Henry is the third episode of the first season of the series. Henry stops in a tunnel for fear the rain will spoil his paint and gets bricked in. Plot It was a very rainy day on Sodor, and Henry the Green Engine is pulling some coaches full of passengers. He runs into a tunnel and stops, unwilling to go any further. Henry's driver and fireman argue with him but he refuses to come out, claiming that the rain would spoil his green paint with red stripes. The guard blows his whistle and waves his flag, but Henry instead blows steam at him. Just then, an important man arrives in another train. It was Sir Topham Hatt; better known as the Fat Controller, who decides that Henry will be pulled out of the tunnel. Attaching a rope to Henry, all the passengers try and pull him - except for the Fat Controller, citing that it is his doctor's orders - but Henry doesn't move. Moving to the other end of the tunnel, the passengers try to push Henry out (again, the Fat Controller doesn't help), but with the same results. Thomas arrives to help, and the passengers try telling Henry that the rain has stopped. Henry still refuses to move, believing the rain will begin again soon, so Thomas tries to push Henry out, but even with another engine pushing, Henry remains in the tunnel. Soon, the Fat Controller admits defeat, and tells Henry that he is going to get what he wanted. Soon, the rails are taken up, and a brick wall is erected in front of Henry. All Henry is able to do now is to watch the other engines pass through the other tunnel. Henry soon regrets his actions, as he sees Edward and Gordon run by; Edward always toots a hello with his whistle, while Gordon always laughs. Henry has no steam to answer them, and the soot and dirt from the tunnel ruins his green paint with red stripes anyway. Henry is left in the tunnel cold, dirty and lonely. He now wonders if he will ever be let out to pull trains again. Characters *Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Keith Wickham as Henry (debut) *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt (debut) *Thomas (does not speak) Location *Henry's Tunnel Home Media Releases Gallery File:TheSadStoryofHenrytitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryUKtitlecard.jpg|1985 UK title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryRemasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryUKtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ComeOut,HenryOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:ComeOut,HenryUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:ComeOut,Henry1995USTitleCard.jpeg|1995 US title card File:ComeOut,Henrytitlecard.png|Remastered US title card File:ComeOut,Henry!restoredtitlecard.png|Restored US title card File:TheSadStoryofHenrySpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenryBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian/Portuguese Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenryKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenrySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenryFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenryItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenryJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenryWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebrew Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenry.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry1.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry2.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry3.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry4.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry5.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry6.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry7.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry8.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry9.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry10.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry11.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry12.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry13.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry14.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry15.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry16.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry17.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry18.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry19.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry20.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry21.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry22.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry23.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry24.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry25.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry26.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry27.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry28.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry29.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry30.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry31.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry32.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry33.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry34.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry35.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry36.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry37.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry38.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry39.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry40.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry41.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry42.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry43.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry44.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry45.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry46.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry47.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry48.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry49.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry50.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry51.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry52.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry53.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry54.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry55.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry56.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry57.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry58.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry59.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry60.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry61.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry62.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry63.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry64.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry65.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry66.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry67.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry68.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry69.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry70.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry71.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry72.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry73.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry74.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry75.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry76.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry77.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry78.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry79.jpg Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Baa! And Other Thomas Adventures (1999, US) Category:Baa! And Other Thomas Adventures (August 10, 1999) Full Category:Best Of Henry (2004, US) Category:Best Of Henry (May 18, 2004) Full